Breaking Dawn REDONE
by heartbreakbrook
Summary: This is my first fanfic. In this story, Bella is pregnant. As per Edward's request, Jacob suggests to Bella that they have children together, and that she abort the monster that is now killing her. Story will remain as is, unfinished. I apologize.
1. Chapter 10 of BD Continued

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Stephenie Meyer for inspiring me to write an alternate ending for the last book of the Twilight Saga, Breaking Dawn. I do not own anything accept for my own writing. The characters, story line, and bolded text- which comes directly from the book- are all under the copyright of Stephenie Meyer. The reason for the insertion of the text from Breaking Dawn is to try to keep the writing as authentic as possible- and for my use, so that I may look back and try my hardest to recreate her style. It's also to show how easily the story could have gone the other way…

*WARNING* Please be aware that this is an unfinished piece. I will not be adding on to what you see here in these few chapters. I've opted for a different path on which to resume my story.

The story starts off during Book Two, in the middle of Chapter 10, while the story is still from Jacob's point of view. In this chapter, Edward asks Jacob to suggest to Bella that they have children together, in order to save her from her pending fate if she keep the baby. Both Edward and Jacob thought it would never work, though they had hoped.

The first three bolded lines are from page 196, lines 7-10. If you do not remember which events unfold during this chapter, you may want to read Chapter 10 once more, up until the point that my story starts. In summary, Jacob had just gone against Sam's orders and intended to destroy the Cullens. Instead, he's met with a beg for mercy from Edward, who pleads with Jacob to suggest to Bella that they have children together instead. Jacob and Bella converse like normal friends, but the conversation quickly turns to the task at hand.

**10. Why didn't I just walk away? Oh right. Because I'm an idiot.**

**"Nothing. He just thought that you might listen to me." **

**"Not That. About trying again."**

**Her eyes locked on mine, and I could see that I'd already given too much away.**

I was prepared for the usual Bella outburst after my suggestion. The bloodsucker's idea was only my fantasy; what would it hurt to test it out? But she looked blank.

"Jake," she croaked, "you would do that?"

Her eyes lost all lust and shine her face fell as I watched her detach herself from the demon growing inside of her. Any sign of her previous resolve was gone. My thoughts fell back as I realized what she was thinking; she would do it. She would live for me she would love me, even if it was for only one night. And she would let me save her.

I reached for her frail body and held her close. "Anything, Bella, honey. Anything for you," I crooned into her hair, letting the anger fade away. I felt her stiffen, and I knew her eyes were welling up. I had caused her enough pain already. She could have both of us. Anything to save her.

"Okay," she confirmed, hesitantly.

"Okay?" I asked quietly, knowing she could change her mind in only a split second.

"Yeah," she confirmed, frowning but nodding all the same. I heard a rustle somewhere far off.

Edward and Carlisle rushed in at her decision; relief in both of their faces, but Edward's strewn with angst. He knew he was losing in one way at least. He was cautious with her, obviously worrying that she would change her mind. But Bella released her weak grip on my neck and stared at the pale walls with her arms absently outstretched. He gently picked her up in his arms, but this time her weight seemed to finally affect him. But it wasn't her weight, I realized. It was the weight of his sacrifice. I almost felt sorry for him, but the smugness of my decision was creeping. I needed to get out of here, to run. I couldn't be here while Bella was being ripped apart. Both Edward and Carlisle ran upstairs before Bella could speak, their wind leaving behind that sweet stench. I held my breath and prepared to leave before I could really lose it. I heard wind behind me as someone returned to the first floor.

"Jacob," Edward hummed quietly, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to him, my eyes to the ground. Compassion was not one of my strong suits, but I couldn't seem to face Edward knowing that I'd won. I wondered if he'd felt like this before, when he thought he'd won. Whatever the case, he ignored my thoughts and continued. He stepped towards me infinitesimally.

He breathed, "Thank you, really. From the depths of whatever soul I may have, thank you." For once, we were on the same level.

I met his eyes and nodded. He did the same in return, and our moment of understanding was over. He turned towards the staircase and I the door. And then I was running towards the forest, the trees blurring. It wouldn't have mattered. I could only see her. I breathed deeply, my lungs stretching as far as they could go. And then I was running freely, listening to the whispering in my head.

_**Jake, Jake, **_**eight voices chorused in relief.**

_**Come home now, **_**the Alpha voice ordered. Sam was furious. **I turned slightly toward home and let my mind numb over, the voices taking a back seat to my current thoughts. My muscles smoothed out and I kept going, dashing into the green mist of the forest, keeping a steady pace and letting my instincts take over.


	2. Chapter 11 of REDONE BD

11. She told me there was always a compromise.

_ NO._ I snarled. This was not about to happen.

_ I don't see any other way, Jacob, _Sam pleaded, backing away slightly while the rest of the pack crouched forward.

_ There has to be another way, _I tried again. I couldn't let this one go. It was the last straw.

_ Jacob, you have to leave her be. You can't invade this way. It's their territory._

_ I don't care whose territory it is, he asked me to! The bloodsucker gave her to me! _I shot back.

_ Jake, what happens when we go to war with them because they change their minds? Are you willing to lose a brother in a fight against them? A sister? _Then he added, _Are you willing to hurt Bella that way, when we're forced to sacrifice one of her families to take out the other?_

I searched desperately for a way out, another solution, probing through all of my reserves. It didn't matter what he said. I would not let him take her from me, and though his command did not echo with the weight of the Alpha, it would if I didn't give up soon.

_Jake, _Seth whimpered.

_Shut up, Seth, _Sam retorted, **Seth's front knees folded and his head fell forward under the weight of the Alpha's command. **Leah growled, a deep rumble vibrating from the insides of her chest.

_I can't make this decision, _I told Sam. _I promised her. He promised me. There's no need to keep me from her. . . _

_ There is no decision Jacob. You will take back that promise; you will back away. There _is_ no compromise, _**he ordered in the double timbre of the Alpha. **

Those words struck a chord. He was wrong. There was always a compromise. I didn't have to give up my world for him. I couldn't. I wouldn't. There was always a compromise.

And then I realized what I had to do.

**No one could dispute the Alpha's decision- except for **_**me.**_

** I hadn't earned anything. But there were things that had been born me, things that I'd left unclaimed. **

** I'd never wanted to lead the pack. I didn't want to do it now. I didn't want the responsibility for all our fates resting on my shoulders. Sam was better at that than I would ever be. **

** But he was wrong tonight.**

** And I had not been born to kneel to him.**

** The bonds fell off my body the second that I embraced my birthright.**

** I could feel it gathering in me, both a freedom and also a strange, hollow power. Hollow because an Alpha's power came from his pack, and I had no pack. For a second, loneliness overwhelmed me.**

** I had no pack now.**

** But I was straight and strong as I walked to where Sam stood. **

_**No. **_**I told him again. **

**He heard it right away, heard the choice that I'd made in the sound of the Alpha voice in my thoughts.**

** He jumped back a half step with a shocked yelp.**

_**Jacob? What have you done? **_

_Sam, I'll follow you when you're right. And maybe even when you're wrong, _I said calmly, _but I will not stand on the side lines and watch as you take away everything I love. _

_**She has never been the one for you, she has never chosen you, but you continue to destroy your life for her!**_

**They were hard words, but true words. I sucked in a big gulp of air, breathing them in.**

_Maybe you are right. __**I know what you've decided, Sam. But you don't decide for me, not anymore.**_

_** Jacob- you can't turn your back on the tribe.**_

__**I heard the double echo of his Alpha command, but it was weightless this time. It no longer applied to me. He clenched his jaw, trying to **_**force**_** me to respond to his words.**

** I stared into his furious eyes. **_**Ephraim Black's son was not born to follow Levi Uley's.**_

_** Is this it, then, Jacob **_**Black**_**?**_** His hackles rose and his muzzle pulled back from his teeth. Paul and Jared snarled and bristled at his sides.**

_**The pack will never follow you!**_

__**Now **_**I**_** jerked back, a surprised whine escaping my throat.**

_**I'm not telling you step aside.**_

_**If you order them to follow you-**_

_** I'll **_**never **_**take anyone's will away from him.**_

__**His tail whipped back and forth as he recoiled from the judgment in my words. Then he took a step forward so that we were toe to toe, his exposed teeth inches from mine. I hadn't noticed till this moment that I'd grown taller than him.**

_**There cannot be more than one Alpha. The pack has chosen me. Will you turn on your brothers? Or will you end this insanity and join us again? **_**Every word was layered with command, but it couldn't touch me. Alpha blood ran undiluted in my veins.**

** I could see why there was never more than one Alpha male in a pack. My body was responding to the challenge. I could feel the instinct to defend my claim rising in me. The primitive core of my wolf-self tensed for the battle of supremacy.**

** I focused all my energy to control that reaction. I would not fall into a pointless, destructive fight with Sam. He was my brother still, even though I was rejecting him.**

_**There is only one Alpha for this pack. I'm not contesting that. I'm just choosing to go my own way.**_

__**He shrunk back as he felt the weight of the Alpha in my tone. It affected more than his touched me. Because I **_**had **_**been born to lead him.**

** I turned my back on him, and a chorus of howls tore into the air around me. **

** Digging my nails into the earth, I raced away from the uproar I'd caused. I didn't have much time. At least Leah was the only one with a prayer of outrunning me, and I had a head start.**

** The howling faded with the distance, and I took comfort as the sound continued to rip apart the quiet night. They weren't after me yet. **

** Today had begun like any other day. Made it home from patrol with the rainy sunrise, breakfast with Billy and Rachel, bad TV, bickering with Paul . . . How did everything change so completely, turn all surreal? How did everything get messed up and twisted so that I was here now, all alone, an unwilling Alpha, cut off from my brothers?**

Sad, angry howling filled the air behind me.

When I reached the house, relief filled my entire body as soon as I could hear her heart beating steadily, just a second ahead of the monitor. Her breathing was already less labored. I let go of the breath I had been holding and took another gulp of fresh air. Throwing on the shorts that I'd left in the woods earlier. I walked straight into the house and noticed something that I hadn't noticed before. It wasn't that I had been running here. No, it was something else. I had been pulled here, yanked by some invisible string. I ignored this and walked up the stairs, eager to see her. My heart beat unsteadily and I lost focus of anything else around me. _Bella, my Bella._

When I turned into the room and saw her laying there, the world stopped turning. Everything halted to a stop and my breathing picked up. **Heat flooded through me, stronger than before, but it was a new kind of heat- not a burning.**

** It was a glowing.**

**Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the face of the **girl I loved. **All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was- **my love for my pack**, for my father, the hatred of my enemies; my home, my name, my **_**self**_**- disconnected from me in that second- **_**snip, snip, snip**_**- and floated up into space. **

** I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.**

** Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing- to the very center of the universe.**

** I could see that now- how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. **

** The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. **

** It was the **beautiful girl I'd loved all along **that held me here now.**

_Bella. My Bella._

It caught my breath, stopped me in my tracks. How could I not have seen before? Every pore radiated beauty. Her soft brown hair, the curve of her lips, the flush of her cheeks.

I wanted her. I _needed _her. The draw was so strong that I felt I would melt to the floor.

My legs ached as I stood there, fighting the urge to rush to her side, to touch her, to feel the warmth of her skin.

How long had I been there? Five, ten seconds tops? I gave in and set off towards the bed, when I heard an intake of breath from where I had just stood. My body tensed with the urge to protect Bella. I turned, my limbs shaking, a deep growl emerging from my chest.

It caught Edward's scent, but that did nothing to calm me. If anything, it made me even more defensive.

_Mine, _I thought. I shook, almost ready to give in to the my need to shift when another sound joined the rumbling in my chest. A high, fast paced beeping struggled to fight through the shroud of the noise.

"No!" I heard Bella scream, her voice hoarse and cracking. Though her body was mostly numb from the morphine, she struggled to get off of the bed.

"Stop it. Stop it now!" Bella begged, stopping to cough, wincing as she held her stomach to keep it from tearing apart.

The shaking didn't stop, but I was out of my trance. _Bella._ A single stride and I was there, taking Bella's hand, worried she would hurt herself. Relief did not fill me. Instead I wanted her even more, I needed to be closer, to hold her, to feel the pressure of her body against mine.

"No," I heard him say in disbelief. When I could finally tear my gaze from her, I glanced at him. Pain contorted his face; he was the burning man again. He was making strange noises- sobbing, almost. A final intake of breath and he was out of the room, much to my relief. Commotion followed as I heard the others' panic downstairs. Whatever followed, it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered.

__"Bella, my Bella," I crooned, taking her into my arms.

I loved her- but it wasn't love. I needed her- but it wasn't need. She was a necessity, a drug, a true compulsion of the mind, body, and soul. An absolute fixture in my life: the only fixture in my life. Did she know? Could she ever know?

"Jake, I don't understand," she began, confusion coloring her voice. It took effort, but I pulled myself away from her and smiled, softly kissing her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks. Close to relief, but still not enough. I leaned down towards her lips when I felt her stiffen. I stopped.

"You're. . . ?" she questioned. I beamed.

"You're everything," I breathed, trying to explain. The bloodsucker still just stared, never taking a breath.

"Oh, Bella," I murmured, breathing in her scent, sitting myself on the bed next to her. I pressed my lips to her neck, at the skin just below her ear. She froze.

"Not so soon, Jake," she began, "it hurts. . . I'm not ready . . . We'll have to ask Carlisle when-"

She shifted, ready to push me away, when I realized what she was thinking.

"No, Bella, no. That's not it. It's not why I'm here. Please understand where I'm coming from," I began, trying not to scare her off. "It's just . . . I need you. When I went back home, Sam was furious. He tried to command me to stay away from you, so the decision wouldn't start a war- but I got angry. I couldn't. I needed you like I needed the sun, the stars. So I did the only thing I could; I took my place as Alpha."

That took her by surprise. "That still doesn't explain-,"

"I know, Bells. I don't get it either. But after I left, everything changed. I embraced my birth right. I was holding myself back as a wolf- and now I'm who I was always meant to be, who I was born to be. And you're who you were always meant to be- to me, at least."

She thought over this for a minute while I waited for her to realize what I was saying. I didn't want to have to say the word. It seemed too cliché. Would she believe me?

Her heart accelerated slightly. I looked at her, checking her over, trying not to look alarmed. She opened her mouth to speak, trying to use the right words.

"You mean . . . You imprinted. On me?"

I pursed my lips and nodded. I was sure this was it. It had to be. I'd known it second hand through all of the others, seen the memories, recognized the feeling. Would she accept me as easily as Kim had with Jared? Claire with Quil? Or would it be nearly impossible, like with Emily with Sam? What would it be like for her to love me, for me to hold her through the night? To have a family and grow older, to not have to worry about imprinting on anyone now that it was done? Would it be a beautiful life with her, or a living hell without? Her sniffling broke my thoughts.

She had started crying. Gently, I moved alongside of her, holding her close, responding when she pulled on my shaggy hair, trying to bring me closer. Her sobs filled the air now, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Concern wrinkled my brow.

"Bells, honey, I know which life you chose. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it- but I can try not to. I can go back and I can try . . ." I lied. I couldn't try. I'd rather face death than face a day without her. There was finally no option for compromise.

"I already loved you- you knew that. You don't have to feel obligated to change your mind."

"I'm sorry," I added once more.

She continued on sobbing, trying to get words out between her hiccups, which had to be painful. Knowing this made my chest swell. She was still weak. My throat tightened and I could feel my vision going blurry. Yet, at the same time, I was angry. I wanted to defend her, to hurt whoever had hurt her, though I didn't even know who that was. I cleared my throat, pulled her away from me, and put her head between my hands, steadying her.

Looking her straight in the eyes, I pleaded, "Bells, please. I need you to stop. It hurts to see you hurting. Please stop crying, Bella. I love you. Please."

She took deep breaths to steady herself. When she was finally able to speak, she smiled a weak grin; tears began to stream down her cheeks again, this time without the sound effects.

"Jacob, it's- I just can't believe it. Finally, there's a way for you to . . . I thought it couldn't happen," she whispered, her thoughts flitting back and forth. Her reaction took me by surprise. She wasn't pissed? Mad at herself for having the power to crush me- even more power than she had had before? She took a deep breath and gazed at the floor.

"Jacob, I wasn't ready before. I didn't know what this life could do to me, what could happen while I was still human. But I don't want to give my life up. Especially you. Being yours- being a mother . . . It's all I really want now, all I've ever wanted, just never wanted to admit. A normal life, a normal family. I want to go home to Charlie and cook him dinner. I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life.

"Do you mind that? Do you mind if I take it all back now, if I choose you? I was scared, after I realized I loved you, when I remembered the imprinting. It's why I chose him. There's nothing that could tear him from me- but there could have been for you. Someone else to take my place in your heart. I tried to see where Leah was coming from, and decided that I couldn't stand it," she finished. "I have always loved you, Jacob."

Thank God her speech was over. Her decision was made. _Bella, My Bella. _I leaned down and held the back of her neck as I kissed her fervently, passionately, all of my love pouring into this one kiss. Her lips formed to mine and I opened my mouth, gasping for breath. She filled my head, my entire body, the room, the house, the universe. Tears were falling from two sets of eyes now; one set that belonged to a girl who had made the wrong decision- and the other set that belonged to the boy who had ended up being the right one.

I could hear trees cracking in the distance.


End file.
